1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, an assembling structure and an assembling method. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a detachable cover and an assembling structure and an assembling method thereof.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of electronic technology, various electronic products have been widely used in people's daily life. Besides focusing on performance of the electronic products, consumers also have requirements on appearance, safety and maintenance convenience, etc. of the electronic products.
Regarding networked attached storage (NAS) equipment, it generally has a cover for shielding internal structures thereof, so as to achieve a better appearance. In order to improve maintenance convenience of the NAS equipment, the cover of some of the NAS equipment are designed to be easily disassembled without using any tool, though such design results in a fact that the cover is easy to be unexpectedly dissembled to cause danger, for example, a child may disassemble the cover when casually operating the equipment to cause electric shock, scratch or scald, etc. If the NAS equipment is designed to be disassembled by using tools in order to avoid the above problem, the maintenance convenience thereof is decreased. Therefore, how to avoid the unexpected disassembling of the cover while maintaining the maintenance convenience of the equipment becomes an important issue in design of the equipment.